Games
by Fairygirl34
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first fan fiction and so please don't criticize me too much. Though constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm also just writing as I go. Also I don't know how much I'll be updating because I have other responsibilities outside of the internet. There are no pairings but there might be slight FrUK if you squint…. Possibly. Also sorry if there are any mistakes, writing was never my strong point. I kinda of based Alfred and Matthew's looks on some pictures I saw of Hetalia and Matryoshika crossovers. I think that's how you spell it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters or the Matryoshika designs.**

**Chapter 1 hide and seek**

January 25; location unknown

The quiet was unsettling, it made him feel like he was being suffocated. The white walls and constant turns made him feel like a rat running throughout a maze. A rat trying to find the "cheese" in this never ending labyrinth. He checked his surroundings. It seemed that no one was coming. This was his chance to escape before he was terminated by those "demons". He made a right turn and knew he was close to an exit to make his escape. He saw that he had about 40 feet to go before he was home free.

He ran.

However, before he could make it towards the exit, two blurs moved within his vision. He knew he had to keep running and as fast as his legs would go made a break for the exit. But his fastest wasn't fast enough. Just as he was about 10 feet away from the door, two sharp pains shot through both his shoulders and making him stumble to the ground. His vision began to slightly blur from the loss of blood and pain. Lifting his head up, he saw them.

The "demons".

He began to sweat heavily as he saw that the "game" was over and this was the end for him. With this thought anger began to course through him. He was one of the greatest intelligence gathering spies and these monsters caught him like child's play. Then again, to these monsters it must have been a child's game of hide and seek.

"Yay! Mattie we caught him!"

"Alfie! Did you see how fast we caught him!? Do you think Dad will be proud?"

"Of course! And he'll even give us sweets for being good children!"

Had he not of had the opportunity to see these monsters for himself, he wouldn't believe that he was caught by two twin teenage boys. They both had blonde hair. The oldest had blue eyes that had two different shades. He also had a piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity. The younger twin had violet eyes that also had two different shades of the color. He had a long curl come out of his bangs. They would sound normal if just described like that to other people. However, they weren't normal.

They were monsters.

They had sharp teeth like a sharks and a smile like the Cheshire Cat. On their faces were tattoos of circles under each of their eyes. The older twins' pattern went black, white, black. While the younger one had white, black, white. Their bottom lips had two piercing each. But what struck them as odd was their pale skin color like they haven't seen the outside in all their years.

_Damn, I almost made it out! The boss would have loved this information._

"Hey! Don't die yet! We haven't shown Dad that we caught you alive!"

"Alfie! Let's step on his wounds to slow down the bleeding! Then Dad will be extra proud of us!"

"Your right Mattie!"

The twins stepped on his injuries making him cry out in pain. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching at a reasonable pace.

_Damn that man. Walking at his own pace like he is superior._

Then the footsteps stopped in front of the man and saw the person in front of him crouch down wearing a smirk.

"Good job boys! You caught this one faster than the last two!" praised the man. The man had wild blonde hair, vibrant green eyes and thick eyebrows. He had aura of a pirate and a royal. He was a Brit and wasn't very tall but he had ways of making anyone fear and admire him. This man was known as Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur looked to the twins and smiled at them and they smiled back with their wide Cheshire grins. Arthur then looked down to the man bleeding on the floor being pinned by his sons. "So, you thought you and your comrades could get away? Who's your employer?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"My, My… acting brave are we? You thought you could get away from us? Isn't that right 'Dylan Russell' ….or should I call you by your real name… Jacob Robinson?"

Jacob's eyes went wide. No one has ever figured out his real name when on a mission. Upon seeing the shocked face, Arthur smirked. "I know everything about you. Too bad, you won't be able to tell your boss all the information you gathered. But I might spare you or maybe your family from death if you tell me your employer."

Realizing that he had no other option if he wanted to keep his family safe from this man, he decided to tell him.

"Alright but please don't hurt my family. The man who hired me was…."

Upon hearing said man's name, Arthur saw red. He knew that man was trying to take the twins to make them into his personal weapons, along with all the research the facility has accomplished or gathered. Looking at the pitiful man in front of him, he said, "Thank you. You have been very helpful and as a reward I won't allow any harm come to your family but you won't be so lucky."

"What…augh!" Jacob was suddenly sat upright and stabbed by his chest with a knife wielded by Arthur. Five seconds later, the man dropped dead. Arthur grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood off his blade. Then he turned towards his sons who were patiently waiting for their father to be done with his business. But if one looked closely, they could see the twins fidgeting.

"Alright loves, since you did so well in playing the game I'll give you some sweets after dinner!"

"Yay!" both of them cried out. Arthur then noticed that both his sons had some blood on their jackets. "Now boys go clean-up for dinner."

"Okay Dad!" Then in a blink of an eye they were gone. Arthur chuckled to himself. _Those boys are so energetic. Now to deal with the issue at hand. _As Arthur was thinking he failed to notice another man sneak beside him until he said, "So the boys have found all the rats for today, hmm?" Arthur scowled at the man, "Of course, Frog. This is what they were created to do. The perfect assassins." Francis just smirked at the man, "Oui, that is true. But they are still children. It is a perfect time for them to go to the outside world and maybe even go to school."

Arthur looked at Francis getting angrier by the second. "No. The world is too harsh to those who are different and not by their 'normal' standards. The boys wouldn't be able to handle the pressure and hate towards them from their peers. It's better if they stay where we can nurture them and give them the love they deserve." He seethed.

Francis sighed and gave the shorter man a small smile. "Is it those reasons or because you don't want to let them go and want to coddle them forever until you die? It seems your maternal instincts are overriding your better judgment." Francis gave a small chuckle. Arthur was too proud to admit it but that was one of the major factors that he wouldn't allow the boys to go outside. Francis seeing that this topic wasn't going to go any further sighed and said, "Perhaps another time we can discuss this later. The boys must be starving from the exercises they went through today."

Arthur watched the taller blonde leave and then sighed to himself. He knew he couldn't shield the boys from the world forever but he didn't want them to experience pain. He wanted them to always be happy even at the pain and mercy of others. He would do anything for them. But he decided he would leave this for another day. It was time to go eat dinner with his sons.

**Please Review. I would appreciate it. Tell me what you think so far. And I would like some ideas of characters that could be the villains. I have some ideas but I would like to hear what others have to say. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pranks and Chess

Second chapter! Yay! Enjoy! I want to thank LadyLazarus33 for being my Beta Reader and helping me improve this chapter and my writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Matryoshika designs.

_January 27; location: outskirts of Rome, Italy_

The walk to the two young masters' room seemed like a death march. Why did she bother applying to this job? No one else wanted this job and being the new maid made her the perfect candidate to be put into this position. Making sure nothing was blocking the way of the cart full of food, she continued to walk to her destination. Of course, passing by other servants who are giving her sympathetic looks doesn't make the uneasiness in her stomach any better. She brushed her short brown hair away from her face, removing her hand from the cart for a moment before her golden brown eyes locked on the door at the end of the hall. With a set jaw, she moved forward again. Finally, she reaches the door and knocks.

"Maestri Giovanni [Young Masters], I have brought your supper."

"Inserire [Enter]," two voices called.

Maria knew this was her cue to enter and mentally prepared herself. She opened the door and there sitting on the couch in the room were the two young masters. They were twins and their grandfather was the head boss for the Mafia in Italy, while his public front was a large corporate owner. Maria's thoughts wondered to the first time she had met the young masters.

When she had first taken the job, Maria watched curiously as the other servants subtly evaded questions or talks about the young masters. This had greatly piqued her interest.

Maria was just the everyday average girl while being the oldest of six children. Her father had passed away from sickness and her mother was struggling to make ends meet. So determined to help her family she applied to many jobs. Unfortunately, no one would hire her. Then her luck finally happened and she found an ad for a maid position in the Vargas' household. So dressing in her best clothes to look professional, she set out to get hired. After an hour of various questions about her work ability, she was hired. Maria was so excited she ran all the way home to tell her mother the good news. Her family was excited that she would be working for a very influential person. The first day of her job was just to get familiar with the different chores she would be expected to help out with and getting to know her co-workers.

The second day of her job, Maria was to bring all the meals to the two young masters' room along with her other chores. Many gave her looks that Maria couldn't figure out at the time. As she was walking to her destination she was thinking about her mysterious young masters.

_Maybe they are very spoiled and cause problems. But I haven't heard anything about the young masters causing trouble. Maybe they are very nice and generous and the others don't know how to respond to their kindness because their grandfather is the head of the mafia! _

These thoughts ceased as she came to the door and knocked. After being let in, Maria caught sight of her masters. It was a memory she wished she could erase forever. They had brown hair and each had a curl sticking out from their hair. The older twin had green eyes that had bright yellow in the middle around the pupil. While the younger twin had golden brown eyes with red in the middle. On their faces seemed to be tattoos. The older one had a semicircle with squares facing towards his mouth, like a smile. The shape looked like the cogs used for clocks or machines. On his nose were three thick black lines. The younger had the same design only it was facing in the opposite direction where the squares were facing towards his eyes, like a frown.

They gave her wide grins just like the Cheshire cat and noticed that their teeth were sharp like a sharks. This smile sent shivers through her spine. She realized she was staring when the younger twin called out to his brother.

"Ve~ Fratello look a new maid! Should we give her a 'warm' welcome?"

"Si, fratellino. We should give her _that _welcome. Hehehe"

"Bella Ragazza [Pretty Girl], what is your name? I am Feliciano and this is my big brother Lovino"

"I-I-I'm M-Maria, y-your new maid" she said nervously. She looked at them, they seem to be watching her like a hawk and ready to pounce at any moment. It seemed like eternity until they stopped their staring and gave her wide Cheshire grins. She relaxed somewhat, realizing they weren't going to hurt her. She sighed in relief. Not realizing that they disappeared, she looked around nervously when suddenly there was a gun pointed at the side of her head and another pointed at her back. This happened within 3 seconds and immediately she began to cry and beg to not be shot.

"P-P-Please d-don't shoot me! I h-h-have younger siblings I n-need to take care of. My mother needs the extra money to h-help pay the bills!" she sobbed out.

Then without saying anything they simultaneously pulled the triggers, Maria closed her eyes and screamed. After about ten seconds where nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes to see the twins standing in front of her, grinning like crazy. She looked towards the guns and saw that they were the clown guns that have flags come out instead of real bullets. Maria cried in relief.

"Aww. Don't cry Ragazza. Stavamo solo giocando interns [Don't cry girl. We were just playing around]. Isn't that right Fratello," Feliciano cooed.

Then they both started laughing like mad men and Maria didn't give a damn about respect for her masters and ran out of the room, laughter faded with each step she took. She ran all the way to the kitchen and everyone who saw her come in immediately went to comfort her. She felt closer to them but knew she couldn't quit her job because she needed to support her family.

Her masters were monsters.

Coming out of her memories, Maria saw that Lovino was laying on the couch reading a children's fairytale book. He seemed to be enjoying it. While Feliciano was sitting at an easel and painting. It seemed to some kind of abstract with lots of red, gold, black and green. She cleared her throat and both of them immediately turn to look at her. She felt nervous with their gazes but was standing firm intending to not look intimidated.

They removed themselves from their respected activities and went to the cart of food. They looked at her and simultaneously said, "Grazie [Thank You], Maria. You may go now."

Maria was secretly happy to be able to leave so she wouldn't have to been in their presence any longer. As she was leaving, Feliciano called out to her. "Ah, Maria. Please tell nonno that we would like to spend the rest of the day with him tomorrow after his meeting." Then they went back to placing the food on their plates. Maria walked out quickly.

Remus Romulus Vargas sighed has he began to rub his at his temples to try and soothe the growing migraine. He had an issue at hand. A very big issue. _That _man is trying to get all the information on his grandsons and the other set of twins that are being trained as assassins. Arthur had called him up just yesterday morning about the three spies that tried to infiltrate their secret facility. Luckily, those twins handled it quite nicely if he said so himself.

*flashback*

"_Remus it seems HE is making his move now. We need to be prepared for All and Every move he could possibly make. The pawns' movements have signaled that the 'game' has begun," Arthur had said quite seriously and grim over the phone._

_As Remus held the phone near his ear, a loud sigh went through him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After Arthur had given his news about the recent events, Remus spoke._

"_Arthur. It seems were going to have to relocate the twins somewhere else, since that man seems to know where the main facility is located."_

"_Where do you plan on us relocating Remus? Surely not your house in Italy, it would be the next place that man would look."_

_Remus could picture the man wearing a scowl while he listened to Arthur's question. _

"_Haha. What little faith you have in me! Come to my villa in the outskirts of Rome! That's where I am currently staying with my adorable grandsons! As soon as you get here, we'll go into more discussions about which step we should take next, Alright? And I won't take 'NO' for an answer! See you soon Arthur! Arrivederci! [Goodbye!]"_

_As soon as he said goodbye, Remus hung up the phone and removed himself from his desk to take a walk and get fresh air._

_*end flashback*_

Remus remembers how he had just hung up on the poor man without giving him a chance to respond. It was better this way so they could keep an eye on both of the set of twins. Closing his eyes and rubbing his aching temples, he heard a knock on his study door.

"Enter" he called.

Maria the newest hired maid came in and made a curtsy. He gave her a charming smile and she blushed slightly. Maria began to speak while slightly blushing.

"Mio signore [My Lord], it seems that Lovino and Feliciano want to let you know that they want to spend the day with you after your meeting tomorrow."

Remus smiled softly, he loved his grandsons dearly and missed the times when they were spending the day or afternoon together. Unfortunately, he had been so busy with the mafia and the company that he didn't have any time to spare for his beloved grandsons. With that in mind, he looked to Maria who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Alright, please let my adorable grandsons know that I expect them as soon as the meeting is over!"

"Yes, Mio signore. Would you like your supper brought to your study or would you prefer to eat at the dining table?"

"Please bring it here. I have much work to cover before my meeting. You are dismissed."

With that Maria left and went to inform the cook about the supper plans for the master. After seeing the maid leave, Remus looked through his drawers to find a box of matches and a cigar. Finding the necessary items he lit up his cigar and took in a long drag. He blew out slowly and got up to stretch his body. Remus walked to the balcony to look at the lovely sunset. He figured he would take a small break before he was hounding away at his stacks of paperwork. Things started to get a little interesting now that the chess pieces have started to move.

Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Moves

**Here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it! LadyLazarus33 seemed to be really busy lately so she wasn't able to Beta Read this chapter. I did go over this chapter many different times so I could catch any mistakes or wording that was bad. Thank you for those who favorited and/or are following this story. Also there are so supposed to be lines that divide scene changes. I'm sorry if they do not appear. I'm trying to fix that. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Matryoshika designs or Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

Arthur sighed for the millionth time within the past half hour and it was really starting to annoy the Frenchman. When Arthur had come into the room earlier, he seemed to have a lot on his mind, so the Frenchman knew better than to interrupt Arthur when he was thinking about something unless it was life and death or he felt like annoying the man. The boys were currently watching some American cartoon about a dog named "Courage" but was really big scardy cat…er...dog.

The family had been situated in the "living room" when Arthur had come. The room was basically like a staff lounge room except it was reserved for the four of them only. It was a medium sized room with plain white walls. On these walls were crayon drawings made by the boys from when they were small and even recent drawings done by them. Alfred's drawings consisted of heroes, stars and bunnies. Matthew's were of polar bears, maple leaves, and games of tic-tac-toe when playing with Alfred. Also in this room was a plain brown couch, a TV, a few shelves full of movies, and a vending machine.

The Frenchman had been reading a novel, when Arthur's sighs finally made him irritated and looked towards the other man. Seeing that Arthur was stressing over something, Francis decided to intervene.

"Alright Arthur, What is wrong? Every time you sigh, you are giving away pieces of happiness in your life," slightly chuckling while telling the Brit.

"Haha, very funny frog," he replied sarcastically. "I called Remus yesterday and he said we need to relocate. He wants us to move to his villa where he is currently staying in the outskirts of Rome."

"Ahh. Well that's not much of a problem," Francis paused, "But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

Arthur didn't say anything but looked to the twins who were sitting on the floor in front of the television watching their favorite cartoon. Francis who was watching the man intently, immediately picked up what the man was worried about. He sighed and got Arthur's attention and motioned for him to come out to the hallway so they could discuss the issue in private. When they arrived outside into the hallway, a few feet away from the door, Francis looked towards Arthur and motioned towards him to start speaking. He waited a few minutes before Arthur began to speak.

"The boys… have never been outside of this building. They know nothing of the outside world and I fear they won't know what to do or know how to handle themselves in their surroundings. I know Lovino and Feliciano are in the same boat as Alfred and Matthew but what if they can't handle it? They could go on a rampage and start questioning everything we taught them or about themselves? And then _THAT _man is trying to take them away," he practically seethed at the end.

Francis listened to Arthur's ramblings, he sighed and gave a small smile to Arthur. He knew Arthur had the right to worry but seriously, he thought the man sometimes lived to worry.

"Arthur. You need to stop worrying so much. Remember they were created to be used as assassins. They are fifteen years old already. They were going to be sent on missions when they turned sixteen in a few months. Coddling will not help them grow. They must eventually leave the nest. And now, it is that time," he firmly stated.

Arthur looked bewildered at Francis statement but deep down he knew it was true. Oh how he wished the man wasn't right. With another sigh, Arthur closed his eyes and knew he had already lost the argument.

_Why can't the boys stay little forever. Why hasn't someone invented something to stun growth? WHY? WHY?_

These thoughts running through his mind weren't helping him feel better about the whole situation. Stopping his thoughts, Arthur looked towards the Frenchman and gave him a determined look. He was going to deal with this professionally. But deep down, he was scared, not that he would ever admit it. Well now it was time to inform the boys of the move.

Walking back into the room, they entered to see a cute scene between the twins. Alfred was pinning pieces of Matthew's bangs on top of his head with bobby pins. It seems that Matthew had done it first to Alfred, who had the right side of his hair pinned back. Alfred stopped what he was doing to look at both of the men, then gave them a wide grin. Arthur looked at his sons and smiled back.

"Alfred, Matthew. I have some important and exciting news for you! We are going to Rome, Italy! We are going to move in with some…"cousins" who are just like you! They are even twins!"

Both boys looked at him with shocked faces and then suddenly got up and tackled Arthur. He was surprised that was for sure and even forgot how strong they were, especially Alfred.

"Cool! Did you hear that Mattie!? We are finally going to go outside!" he practically yelled.

"Yea! I heard it too! When are we leaving!?" Matthew practically yelled as loud as his brother.

Seeing Arthur struggling to get out of the death grips of both excited teens, Francis replied, "We will be leaving within a week so start packing all your belongings, alright?"

Both boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"Now that it is settled why don't you let your poor father go?" Francis said chuckling

Noticing that their father started to become limp and turning blue they immediately let the man go. Their shocked faces were priceless.

"We're sorry Dad! We didn't mean to too!" they both yelled.

Their expressions were so cute, that Francis wanted to laugh at the scene before his eyes. One could practically see Arthur's spirit coming out his body from being squeezed so tight. The boys looked ready to start getting the equipment to bring the poor man to life. Fortunately, Arthur regained consciousness before he could be manhandled by their energetic sons. Finally regaining his sense, Arthur straightened himself out. Searching through his pockets, Arthur took out two pairs of red glasses. He spoke to the boys while handing them each pair.

"You boys are going to have to get used to wearing these. It will help with your eyesight."

"Cool! We could be like Superman and wear these for disguises!"

"Yea! We'll be like underground superheroes! I can't wait until we start getting real missions! What about you Alfie?"

"I can't wait either! I wish we would turn sixteen already!"

Watching the excited boys, Francis and Arthur couldn't help smiling at them. It seems they are very excited about the move. Now it was just time start the packing of the essentials.

The day was quite peaceful. Remus was enjoying a picnic lunch with his two adorable grandsons. They were currently outside in one of the many secret gardens. This particular garden was filled with roses of every color imaginable. The three of them decided to eat in this garden since they had not visited it in a very long time. Everything was perfect for them and now Remus just needed to tell his grandsons the news about their "cousins" coming to live with them. Remus cleared his throat to get the twins attention. When they looked to him, Remus began speaking.

"My adorable Lovi and Feli, I have some important news I need to discuss with you. We are going to have some of your…"cousins" come and live with us. They are twins just like you," he spoke enthusiastically.

Lovino and Feliciano looked to each other, before looking towards their grandfather. They were a little unsure about these "cousins" coming to live with them.

"But nonno," began Feli, "Won't they be horrified by the way we look. It's happened with other relatives before."

Lovino nodded his head in agreement. Remus understood how the boys might feel uneasy about this but he was sure it was going to work.

"That's the thing boys, they are just like you," he replied.

Upon hearing this information, shock shown across their faces. Their eyes showing hopefulness and Remus wanted to hug his grandsons for making such adorable expressions.

Lovino began to speak hesitantly, "R-really? They are just like us? Why haven't we met them before?"

"You have met them before, when you four were just little babies. So of course, neither of you will remember but now were going to be a family. And you four will start to go on missions together when you all turn sixteen."

Loving and Feliciano stared at their grandfather, the thoughts of having others like them made them happy. The never ending looks of fear and disgust shown on the servants' faces, was enough to make anyone feel suffocated. The mistrust from even their own relatives, the plots to kill them, the contempt constantly being shown to them. Many times they think, _Why, Why, Why are we like this? What have we ever done? Is this punishment? Why? Why?_

Eyes filling with tears, they began to sob while laughing, which sounded like a strangled choke. The tears were free flowing, allowing all their emotions to come spilling out from being bottled up for so long. Not wanting to look weak in front of their grandfather, Lovino and Feliciano slightly turned from his view while covering their faces with their hands.

Seeing the state of his grandsons, Remus moved closer to them, grabbing them into a hug. He held one twin in each arm, softly rocking them back and forth.

"Sshhh. It's alright," he said soothingly. "Let it all out, there is no one but me here."

Remus smiled gently at them, soon their sobs quieted down. A few minutes later, the twins cried themselves to sleep. Remus looked at them for a few minutes before looking to the sky. The day was quite peaceful indeed.

The noise was annoying and deafening, the crying children, people trying to grab their stuff, pushing past others. One would think hell was partly let loose into this chaotic building which should have some order. But alas, the airport was not. Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Matthew were currently waiting to board their plane to Italy. The older men were used to the chaotic atmosphere of the airport, however, the twins were acting like they were given a mountain full of sugar before bed. They were looking every which way, taking in all of their surroundings, burning it into their memory. People passing by looked strangely at the twins but didn't say anything, due to the fact Arthur was glaring their way when they gave looks of slight disgust and shock towards the twins. Francis gave an amused look every time Arthur looked like he was ready to kill anyone who looked at their children wrongly. Both men wearing very expensive black suits, looking like secret agents in an almost normal attire of other people.

Since this was their first time outside, Alfred and Matthew had decided to match. It was quite amusing to Arthur and Francis and let them do as they pleased. The twins were currently wearing matching gray sweaters, sleeves much too long covering their hands but the sweater fitting snugly onto their upper bodies. There were stars and maple leaves sown onto each sweater, courtesy of Arthur. Pants a violet color, along with brown boots with fur lining at the top that went up until their knees. Their hair was currently pinned in the hairstyles earlier when they were told about the move. Along their faces were matching red glasses. In total, the fashion sense of the twins was greatly lacking.

Francis was amused and Arthur had to stop himself from telling the boys to go change, he would excuse it this time, letting the boys enjoy their freedom of the outside world.

"Plane 3654, is now boarding for Rome, Italy. Repeat. Plane 3654, is now boarding for Rome, Italy," came over the intercom.

Hearing their plane was now boarding, everyone got up, grabbed their belongings and began to go through the security check. Eyes shown with enthusiasm as Alfred and Matthew were anticipating when they could go through. Excited Alfred turned towards his twin.

"Mattie when I go through the checkout, snap a photo of me okay?"

Matthew nodded his head furiously as he said, "Of course! But you have to take one of me as well!"

Alfred immediately agreed, standing in line while waiting for their turn to come. After an eternity, but was really seven minutes, Alfred proceeded to go through the metal detector. Passing through, Alfred immediately turned and gave Mattie a victory sign as Matthew was taking pictures. Everyone looked slightly amused, shocked, and annoyed at the boy's antics. Moving aside, Matthew went through then immediately made a victory sign as well while Alfred was taking pictures. Just when everyone was thinking the photo taking was finished both boys moved together and started taking pictures of themselves posing and making many faces at the camera.

Arthur and Francis noticing the annoyed looks of the other people growing, Francis called out to the boys in French.

"_Darlings, other people are waiting to go through and want to get on the plane as well. Please stop taking pictures, otherwise you won't have any memory to take pictures of Rome," _smiling gently at his sons.

The twins noticing that their antics were holding up the line, looking a little sad that they had caused a problem, turning towards Francis and apologizing in French.

"_We're sorry papa, we just got too excited. We've never been in an airport before so we're taking a lot of pictures to remember forever," _Alfred looked pitifully at his papa. Matthew was nodding his agreement as well.

"_Its fine darlings," _Francis said soothingly.

Finally getting through the checkout, Francis and Arthur lead the boys to their seats in first class. Alfred and Matthew were excited and wouldn't stop bouncing around. The plane wasn't going to takeoff for a few more minutes. Arthur was really hoping they would sleep throughout the plane ride, but he wasn't too hopeful on that idea, with how excited the twins were at the moment.

"Wow! Look at that!" both twins said at the same time.

"Hey! Alfie! You're in my space! I can't see out the window!"

"Well, _you're_ in my space! And _I _can't see out the window!"

Both twins started to wrestle a little and argue. Arthur gave a long sigh while rubbing his temples in frustration. _Yup, this ride is going to be long. Very long, _Arthur was thought.

**Thank you for reading until the end. Sorry if the line dividers didn't show up. I know that most of you probably don't care, but Courage and other 90's cartoons were much better than most cartoons this generation. Sorry but I'm a 90's kid. Of course, there **_**are **_**exceptions to that statement for me. I will try to speed things up a bit by next chapter or chapter five so there will be more action soon. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bloody Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Matryoshika designs.**

The day was like any other, the sun shining brightly, birds singing, however, the Vargas' Mansion was nothing close to being peaceful and quiet like it normally was. The servants were busy getting everything organized and ready for the Master's "relatives". None of the servants knew who they were. Nevertheless, the servants were excited and eager to have 'normal' human beings to entertain instead of their "normal" young masters.

It was a quarter to eleven when a black limousine pulled into the front of the mansion. Upon seeing the vehicle, the butler, Miguel, exited the doors and went to greet the guests. The chauffer exited out of the car, going around and opened the doors. Everyone was anticipating for the passengers to come out. The first to exit was Francis, then Arthur. Both men quickly became popular with the female staff. Francis and Arthur turned to the inside of the car, Francis saying something softly in French. The servants had heard that there were twins amidst their guests. The twins were supposedly the same age as the young masters, they were anxious to find out more about these people.

After what felt like eternity, the twins came out. The servants got a surprise of their life, what they were hoping were normal guests, the twins were just like their young masters only with blonde hair. The twins gave the servants a Cheshire grin, sending chills through all of their spines.

Tension was growing between the servants, watching the twins like weary animals on high alert. Arthur sensing what was happening, stepped closer to his children, narrowing his eyes at the servants. Francis gave a blank look and looking ready to attack should the situation arise.

Suddenly a booming laugh rang out. Remus stepped outside, smilingly widely as he went to greet his guests. He went to Arthur and Francis, giving each a bone crushing hug. After the hug, Remus turned towards the twins and smiled at them. Alfred and Matthew knew they immediately liked this man. Before Remus could give them a hug, Alfred beat him to it and gave him a bone crushing hug, literally, even lifting the man up in the air. He then put him down followed by Matthew's bone crushing hug.

"Wow! What a grip you two have! Ah! Lovi! Feli! Come out and say 'Hello'", Remus yelled towards the front door. Soon two teenagers came out of the door shyly and hesitantly.

They quickly stand by their grandfather, looking intently at the other set of twins in front of them. Arthur, Francis and Remus watched the twins stare at each other intently. The silence between the teenagers is enough to increase tension between everyone. Finally after some silent inspection, they each gave a Cheshire grin showing their teeth. Feliciano began to speak happily.

"Ve~ It's so nice to meet you! I am Feliciano! And this is my big brother Lovino!", he chirped happily. Lovino nodded to the others, signaling his greetings, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hi! I'm Alfred and this is my little brother Matthew!" Matthew smiled happily to the others.

After the greetings, the servant's went back to work while Remus ushered everyone inside. Upon entering the mansion, Alfred and Matthew's eyes widening with excitement began to look at everything. Even taking pictures of the mansion and themselves. While admiring everything, Alfred yelled excitedly, "Wow! This place is so awesome!"

The adults smiled at the exclamation. Clearing his throat, Remus gained everyone's attention.

"Alright. Lovino, Feliciano! Why don't you show your "cousins" around the house? And even show them some of your favorite "games" you like to play," smilingly widely at the teenagers.

The young Italians showed excitement at the thought of showing their home and favorite games to their new relatives.

"Ve~, Let's go!"

In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Remus turned towards Francis and Arthur.

"Now then gentlemen, it seems we have some major issues to discuss. Come, let's talk privately in my study," Remus stated professionally. He then turned to the butler.

"Miguel. Make sure no servants disturb us while we are discussing private matters. If we need anything, I will ring for you."

"Yes, my lord." Miguel stated curtly, then proceeding to check on the other servants. Remus began walking, followed by Arthur and Francis. Walking through a long hallway, filled with paintings of various family members, they reached the study. Remus opened the door, walking inside followed by the others, closed the door and took a seat at his desk. Arthur and Francis sat in two chairs located near the front of the large desk.

Placing his hands together under his chin, Remus began the conversation.

"Now. I know the pawns have started to move, but we need to make a move as well. I have a proposition. Before you two say anything, let me say what it is first without any protest, please," saying seriously as Arthur and Francis nodded in agreement. Remus proceeded with his statement.

"I say that we move up the schedule to send the boys out in missions. We do not have time to waste. As you two know, _He _has started moving. Now it is our turn to move. We need to gain the upper hand. By speeding things up, this will help us become more prepared for his next move. I say we begin preparations in three days at most. If you have any objections, you may now speak. If not, let us continue with the boys' missions."

Looking towards Remus, their faces gave nothing away. However, deep inside was like a raging storm of emotions. But knowing that they would need a better plan if they were to object, they stayed quiet and gave a nod on agreement to the plan. Remus, seeing no objections, opened a draw, taking out two folders and put them on the desk.

"I have here some files of people under orders of that man. Many middle-class ranking in the order. I figured we would start them off with child's play before we send them out for the big game," he stated while smirking slightly.

Taking the folders into their hands, Arthur and Francis looked through all the names. Looking up, the each gave a smirk towards the other man.

"Oh Remus, these might be too easy. My Alfred and Matthew won't be entertained at all," Arthur cooed.

"Qui, our boys will be quite disappointed with the mice that they will have to chase but it is definitely better to get them prepared," Francis said while still wearing his smirk.

Upon hearing their answers, Remus laughed, "Haha! Yes I understand. My adorable grandsons will be upset that they were not given harder targets. Now that we have a plan, let us prepare the details of the mission. Tomorrow night, I am to attend a gala for a large company along with many others. It just so happens that these men will be attending it as well. We can give the audience a "show" they will never forget."

Hearing this news, Arthur's smirk grew. "Really now? Ah, those poor fools. This will be the last party that they will ever attend." As he said this, he began to laugh hysterically. "I can't wait to see how my children make them cry in pain and mercy!"

Francis and Remus each gave Arthur an amused smile. Francis had thought that the man would protest at some point but it seems Arthur was quite thrilled about the newest plan.

"Mon Cher, your bloodlust is showing," cooed Francis. "I knew the boys got it from you," he said, chuckling slightly. Francis turned towards Remus. "Well then Remus, we should start to get everything prepared."

Everyone in the room smirked at their plan. The pieces have indeed moved.

After they left the adults, Lovino and Feliciano began to show Alfred and Matthew every room in the building, leaving Alfred and Matthew amazed at everything they saw. Currently walking towards Lovino and Feliciano's room, they chatted about anything and nothing at all.

"Ve~ you two will like our room! We have lotsa toys, books, paints and many, many cool weapons!" Feliciano happily chatted away.

"Hey stupid! Don't go chatting their ears off! They just got here! We don't want them to find us annoying!" Lovino scolded his brother. Alfred and Matthew smiled towards the Italians.

"Aww, don't worry! You guys are very interesting! Alfie and I are excited to be here! It's finally nice to talk with others that are just like us," Matthew stated happily.

Seeing their destination a few feet away, everyone walked faster towards the bedroom and play room for the Italians.

Opening the door, Feli let Alfred and Matthew go in first, followed by his brother then by himself. It was a very spacious room with two canopy beds, a large balcony, and many chests filled with toys, art supplies and many other items.

While exploring the room, Matthew had an idea and turned towards Lovino to speak.

"Ah. Lovino you're grandpa mentioned that you guys had some favorite 'games'," Matthew stated. Seeing where his brother was going with his sentence, Alfred smiled mischievously and finished his brother's thought.

"So what are some of your favorite 'games'?"

Giving wide grins towards the other twins, Feliciano and Lovino walked over towards a string that was attached through the ceiling.

"Well, our most favorite 'game' is to mess with the servants, _especially _the new ones," Lovino stated while grinning widely. He then proceeded to pull the string. Turning towards Alfred and Matthew, Lovino and Feliciano stated at the same time, "Maria, our newest maid is one of the few who have the greatest reactions to our pranks'. How about we all do some more on her?"

Upon hearing this idea, wide grins spread across Alfred and Matthew's faces.

"Count us in," they chorus. Now all they have to do now is wait.

The ringing of the bell was never a happy moment when it came from the young masters' bedroom. Now that there are two others just like them, Maria was beyond nervous. The walk to her destination was like a walk straight to hell, and she might never leave. Stopping just a few yards away, Maria closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

_I can do this! Don't show any fear!_

Regaining her composure, Maria made it to the door and knocked.

"Enter," came the normal reply.

_This is it. I am going to hell and I am going to come out of it._ Opening the door, Maria walked in and made a small curtsy. "You called young masters?" Looking up, Maria let out a loud gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. In front of her is a scene she wishes she had never seen.

In the middle of the room was a body, it was covered in what Maria guessed to be blood. In addition, the body was wearing the men's servant uniform, but what caught her attention was the life less eyes of the person. Her heart stopped when she looked at the whole face. It was Enrique, her fellow co-worker and huge crush.

Seeing his lifeless body lying in a pool of blood, tears of despair came down her face.

She ran.

However, Alfred and Matthew shut the door before she could escape.

"Wow, they were right. You are quite pretty, Miss Maria," Matthew said while smilingly widely.

Fearful of the twins in front of her, she backed up until she was surrounded on all sides.

Lovino spoke up next. "Hey. Why don't you go take a long look at your crush? He's been waiting for you. He can be yours and no one else's, now you two can be happy forever and ever," sadistically stated.

Maria closed her eyes and yelled at them, "NO! I wanted to win his love! You four are MONSTERS!"

The room became deathly silent. Keeping her eyes closed she didn't move. When nothing happened for a long time, she took a small peek at the other four in the room. Their smiles were of sadness and anger.

"Ve~ Now you have done it. We were going to let you go but it seems you need to learn respect. Don't you agree everyone?" Feliciano gave a sadistic smile along with the others. An idea passed through Alfred's head and decide to put it into action.

"I have an idea everyone! Feliciano and Lovino hold Miss Maria down, Mattie and I will get her ready for her 'Date' with Enrique in the afterlife." He smiled innocently but Maria could see the evil aura admitting from him.

The Italians did as they were told, Maria struggled to get out of their grip but they were too strong. She watched as Alfred whispered something to Matthew and both gave wide grins. Walking towards the body, she saw the twins kneel down and wash their hands in blood. Getting up the walked towards a struggling maid, their blood covered hands were very close to her face.

"All right, hold her face still as well," Matthew told the Italians.

Gripping her face steady, Maria watched fearfully as Alfred began to touch her face with his bloodied hands.

"There, there. Don't worry Miss Maria, Mattie and I will make you even more beautiful for the afterlife," Alfred cooed.

He put two fingers on her lips and began to paint them with blood, while Matthew put some blood as eyeshadow on her eyelids. Maria trembled throughout the whole ordeal, tears heavily falling down her face. They put bloody hands prints on her cheeks. Matthew had placed thick red lines right under her eyes so when her tears fell, she would look like she was crying tears of blood. After what like eternity, Alfred and Matthew finished and the Italians let go of Maria.

Exhausted and humiliated, Maria fell to her knees, continuing to cry.

Suddenly the door opened, everyone in the room looked towards the intruders of their 'game'.

Remus, Arthur and Francis looked at the scene that was placed in front of them. Before they could speak, Alfred and Matthew chorus, "Dad! Papa! Look! We made Miss Maria more beautiful than before!"

Entering the room, Arthur and Francis walked towards the crying maid. She was covered in blood with a frightful and hopeful look shown across her face.

"What a lovely picture you four have created! Alfred, Matthew I am so proud of your art ability," Arthur praised.

"Yes quite lovely indeed. Ah, my Lovi and Feli you two have the greatest artistic minds!" Remus exclaimed.

Looking around, Francis spotted a body on the floor. He sighed and turned towards his sons.

"Mon Petites, I am so proud, but what have your father and I told you about leaving the bodies where they can be seen?"

Feliciano began to speak up. "Ve~ It's not real. It's a life-like doll. Nonno gave it to us to play with. We just made it look like Maria's crush to tease her! The blood is from an animal the butcher killed today," he exclaimed happily.

"Haha. I see that doll has indeed become useful!" Remus laughed loudly. Arthur and Francis gave Remus amused smiles.

Taking out his phone, Arthur took a few pictures of Maria. Francis was confused at what Arthur was doing and decided to ask.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of our sons' first torture, of course! This is going in the family album!" Arthur exclaimed proudly.

While this was happening, Maria couldn't believe what she was witnessing. These men were praising these _Monsters. _She had enough, anger rushed through her and spoke her mind.

"How can you be proud of these monsters!? They don't deserve to live!"

The happy atmosphere became quiet and tense, the older men gave blank looks towards Maria. Suddenly Arthur grabbed her neck, as he was still close to her. In his green eyes flashed anger and murder. He spoke deathly quiet but loud enough for only Remus and Francis to hear.

"Talk about my sons that way again and I'll make sure to give your family hell. And you, my dear, will never be able to leave this place as you watch your family suffer from a far. So you better learn respect very quickly if you want your family to live unharmed."

Maria feared for her life but mostly for her family. She learned two things this day. Never cross these men and she will be here in this living hell until she dies. This was the unspoken deal that had been said. She nodded meekly.

Turning away from the subdued maid, Arthur gave the teens a bright smile. This cheered them up a little.

"Well then, why don't we all have a picnic in the gardens? It's such a lovely day! Come on loves, Papa will make your favorite!"

Being distracted by food, the teens hurried to the gardens. The men followed suit, just as he was closing the door, Remus turned to Maria.

"Make sure this mess is cleaned up before we come back. Oh! And if you say anything thing about this event…I'll will know. And you do not want to cross me," he stated as he closed the door shut.

As he met Arthur and Francis in the hallway, grinning he said, "This has been a very successful first day! If I say so myself"

They all agreed.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you LadyLazarus33 for Beta Reading this chapter. I tried to get the lines to stay for scene changes, so I'm sorry if they didn't show up. Again. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Matryoshika designs. Read and Review!**

Exiting the limo, Remus, Arthur, and Francis walked towards the guards who were checking in guests. The grand building was large and looked like a palace. There were steps leading to the entrance. As they proceeded to the entrance, Arthur quickly glanced on top of the roof. Seeing quick dark shadows pass by, Arthur smirked. The plan was in motion.

When they got to the entrance, a large man was guarding the door with a guest list in his hands.

"Remus Romulus Vargas. And I have brought some associates from my company. I hope that is alright gentlemen," he smiled.

The guard checked the list and nodded towards Remus. "You and your associates may enter. Enjoy the party."

All three entered the building. They stepped into a foyer, where there are a few workers taking the coats of other esteemed guests. Dressed in high-class suits, the three men shed their coats and handed them to the workers. They proceeded down a hallway until they reached a ballroom. The ballroom was lit by many crystal chandeliers. On one side of the ballroom was a large buffet area with the finest food made available as well as tables set up nearby. The ballroom was mostly left empty, save a few large statues here and there, so the guests could mingle with each other.

Remus began walking to a few of his business partners and introducing them to Arthur and Francis. While mingling with other guests, Francis, Remus and Arthur kept a lookout for their targets, eventually finding all six men. The main event was going to start soon. Just as Arthur was turning to walk in another direction, someone bumped into him. He turned to find the culprit but they had left before he could see their face. Looking around, he tried to find any suspicious looking person. Remus noticed Arthur looking around.

"Arthur is something wrong?"

Now Francis looked towards Arthur for his explanation. Arthur turned towards the other two.

"Someone just bumped into me. When I went to look at their face, they were gone. We may have some _complications _later. So keep a lookout for suspicious activity," he stated quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear. Remus and Francis nodded. It wouldn't be good if _He _already sent some back-up for their targets.

Unbeknownst to them, a person stood in the shadows watching the men intently. No one in the ballroom had noticed him.

_Now let's see what their move will be. Then I will make my own._

Suddenly a large and stout man stood at the stage with a microphone in hand. He smiled and greeted his guests.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fine party!" Everyone chuckled. "Now! I would like everyone to give a warm applause to my newest business partners!"

As everyone clapped, six men walked up onto the stage. These men were the targets. They were middle-aged men. A few of them round while the others were quite slim for their age. Suddenly while the host was talking about the recent business deal, the lights went out.

Everyone started to panic, then they came back on but only dimmer than before. _That was the signal. Now time to see what the boys can do, _thought Arthur, Francis and Remus. Just as this was happening, the doors went to lockdown so the guards from the outside couldn't get in. When the doors finished locking down, a few guards in the inside were on high alert, calling for back-up.

The person in the shadows continued to watch the scene play out. The audience was becoming more rowdy. The host was trying to calm them down.

"Please ladies and Gentlemen! There might be a glitch in the security measures! So please don't panic. Everything is under control."

"Haha. That's what you think!" Came two voices.

Immediately, Alfred and Matthew jumped down from the ceiling, weapons in hand. Alfred carried a red chainsaw that had a big yellow star on it. Matthew carried a hockey stick, but it wasn't any ordinary hockey stick. This hockey stick had a saber attached at the end of the stick and barb-wire warped around the end as well.

The audience was shocked at what they were seeing. And not just for their weapons but their clothes as well. Matthew was wearing a red sweater that had bear ears on top of the hood. The ears were colored white. Alfred had a blue bunny jacket, the ears hung down and were a white color as well. The jackets had little fluffy tails in the back. Their pants were black and they wore their long brown boots with the fur lining.

While everyone was freaking out by their clothes and weapons, Arthur and Francis were thinking that their sons were the most adorable children to walk the earth. Revving up the chainsaw, Alfred quickly cut off an arm of the target closest to him. Blood spattered everywhere, people screamed in horror, all the while the twins were grinning happily.

"Get back up now! And medical personal!" screamed one of the guards. "We have some crazy- " He abruptly stopped talking. As the man fell to the floor, everyone watched in horror. They saw that there were another pair of twins.

They were dressed in what seemed to be black military uniforms only not. The design was similar but on their hats and jackets, instead of medals or pins, there were tomato shaped patches sown on to the fabric. Lovino's weapon of choice was a giant ax, while Feliciano's was a large white flag. The pole that the flag was on, had a sharp pointed end on the top and bottom. It was about two feet shorter than Feliciano. Currently, the flag was covered in blood from the previous stabbing. Remus was so proud.

"Oi bastards, don't start the party without us," Lovino called towards Alfred and Matthew.

"Of course not! We only wanted to surprise our audience with a sneak peek of the 'show'," Matthew replied.

Each twin grinning, they began the "show". Turning to face the audience, Alfred and Matthew cried out, "Enjoy this free show! Now run little mice! Hahaha."

With that, the men on the stage ran for the lives along with the audience. Everyone tried to get out of the steel doors even grabbing anything accessible to use to break through. The two pairs of twins watched as the audience was in chaos. In a blink of an eye, Alfred, Matthew, Lovino, and Feliciano had cornered most of the guards and began hacking and stabbing them to pieces. A few guards shot at them, but the bullets missed. Before they could reload, Matthew and Lovino had cut down the guards with their weapons.

Arthur, Francis and Remus had sat down at a table as they watched the children eradicate their victims. A few poor souls were caught in the middle and killed. Oh well, there was going to be some collateral damage here and there.

Alfred had caught the man he had cut earlier, the man grabbed his gun with his only hand left and fired. Dodging the bullets, Alfred snuck up behind and cut the man's whole arm off. Then going for both legs. As the men fell to the ground bleeding to death, Alfred went for the neck. Blood splattering everywhere. Those who had seen the kill, turned and threw up, even more desperate to leave.

Feliciano had found one of the targets trying to hide under the buffet table. He was quite a large man, the young Italian was surprised the man could crawl on the floor. Walking around the table slowly to intimidate the man, he pretended to leave. The man sighed in relief until he was dragged out from the table from behind. Out in the open, he looked up to see a grinning teen at him. He was scared and immediately tried to bring out his gun. Fumbling to grab the weapon, he aimed but before he could shoot, Feliciano stabbed through his hand with the end of his flag.

"Aauuggh!"

Grinning widely, Feliciano unstabbed the hand and went for his right shoulder. Slowly stabbing each shoulder, knee, ankle, and any other joints. The man's cries of anguish could be heard loudly throughout the ballroom. A large pool of blood surrounded the man. Finally feeling generous, Feliciano lifted his flag over the man's heart and happily chirped, "Sweet Nightmares!" Bringing down it down hard, stabbing right through the man.

Spotting a target trying to get a door open, Lovino cried out, "Oi bastard! I've found you!" Everyone in the area froze, fearful the murderous teen was after them. Suddenly, Lovino popped up out of nowhere and swung his ax. He gave the man a deep gash straight down his back, damaging his spine. Paralyzed, the man fell to the ground, wheezing and grunting in pain from the open wound.

Laughing loudly, Lovino cooed, "Pathetic. You're not worth toying with." Aiming his ax high, he brought it down, severing the head from the neck. Everyone in the area cried out, many left to go throw up. Everyone was living a nightmare.

Matthew quietly snuck up in his target's blind spot while he was trying to look for a hiding spot. The man had seen his other partners brutally murdered and didn't want to be found. It was only him and two others, they were currently trying to find hiding spots as well. Just as he was going to hide behind a pillar, he was stabbed in his left side. He saw a saber and barbed wire cutting into his skin.

"Hehe. Found you," Matthew cooed. "It'll be entertaining to cut you into pieces, seeing you suffer, begging for mercy."

Matthew took out his hockey stick from the man's side. He aimed it towards the man's stomach. Seeing where the crazy teen was going to aim, he immediately moved, getting cut instead of stabbed. Matthew continued to swing his hockey stick. The man was quite agile, barely dodging the teens attacks. Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was going. He ended up being backed into a wall between two statues with nowhere to run.

Seeing his opportunity, Matthew swung his stick towards the man's right hand, effectively cutting it off before he could grab his gun. Crying out in pain, the man grabbed his handless wrist, bringing it close to his chest. While looking at his missing appendage, he failed to notice Matthew raise his hockey stick high and swing. The man dropped dead instantly.

With only two targets left, Alfred, Matthew, Lovino, and Feliciano regrouped. Alfred and Matthew went to take care of one and the Italians got the other.

Both men were currently paired up. They figured being together would give them a better chance at surviving. Unfortunately, they were caught in the middle of the ballroom surrounded on all sides. The other guests made a circle and watched fearfully in anticipation to what the murderous teens were going to do.

Alfred revved up his chainsaw, effectively, scaring everyone into submission. Angered by these teens, one of the men shouted, "Die, you monsters!", grabbed his gun and started shooting at them. Alfred took the chance to cut the man's hand off, making him cry out in pain.

Many turned away, while others just looked sick. Matthew screamed angrily, "You people are all the same! Just because we look different, everyone labels us monsters. We will get rid of all the filth in the world! Including you two!"

Taking that as the cue, all the teens jumped and aimed their weapons high. Everyone watched in anticipation and horror as the teens brought down their weapons instantly cutting and killing the men.

Slowly turning to the rest of the guests, the teens stood straight then bowed. Coming up, they smiled their Cheshire Grins and loudly chorused.

"We hope you enjoyed the show! This was just the premiere. There will be more shows coming soon! We hope to see you there!"

Just as quickly as they had come, they left through the ceiling. The lights brightened and the doors were unlocked. Immediately, police and guards secured the area, while medical personal took care of the wounded.

The man in the shadows gave a small smirk.

_My move is now set._

Nobody noticed him leave the building.

Still sitting at their table, Arthur, Francis and Remus smirked to themselves. The plan had gone perfectly. They were checked by the medical team, they assured them that they were not harmed. When they were left alone and no one near enough to hear their conversation, Arthur spoke.

"The boys did quite well for their first mission. I say we give them a reward," he stated while smiling.

"Qui, mon petites did excellent! Arthur let's go to the toy store after this. I have the perfect gifts in mind," Francis replied happily.

"Agreed. I will ask what my adorable grandsons will want!"

When they were free to leave, the three men went to the limousine. Heading towards the toy store. They knew that the boys would meet them back at the mansion. Stopping at a very high-class toy store, Arthur and Francis went in. A few minutes later, they came out with two wrapped presents.

The limousine then proceeded to take them to the mansion. Everyone was quite content with the turn events. Arthur had placed his hand in his pocket to grab his cellphone when he felt a piece of paper. Taking it out, Arthur opened it up and read aloud.

"Meet at the coliseum at midnight in three days. Bring your companions only."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Well it seems we have a small _complication_ that needs to be taken care of," Francis murmured.

"Well for now, we will celebrate the boys' success. Then when the time comes, we will deal with the _complication_", Remus spoke just as low. They didn't want the driver to hear their conversation.

Arriving at the mansion, everyone exited the limo. The butler greeted them.

"I am glad to see you are all unharmed. The surprise murders have scared many people."

"Of course, Miguel! We know how to survive!" Remus said good-naturedly. After bidding each other goodnight, Remus went to say good night to his grandsons, while Arthur and Francis went to their son's room.

Arthur and Francis opened the door to find that Alfred and Matthew had fallen asleep on the same bed, with their weapons still in their hands. Their clothes were covered in blood but they figured they could clean the clothes tomorrow. Placing the gifts at the foot of the bed, they tucked in Alfred and Matthew, removing their weapons.

Arthur kissed their foreheads. "Sweet dreams, poppets."

Francis kissed their foreheads as well. "Good night, mon petites."

Closing the door, they each bid the other goodnight before leaving for their own rooms.

As Arthur and Francis were tucking in their sons, Remus had gone to see his grandsons. They were also fast asleep on their own beds. Their weapons left on the floor. Tucking them in, he brushed his fingers through their hair.

As he was leaving their room, Remus thoughts went to the mysterious note. The sender knew enough information if he was able to connect him to the twins today. This _complication _will either be a benefit or downfall to win the game. _We can NOT lose the game. _

**Yay! Chapter 5 is complete! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Also thank you LadyLazarus33 for Beta Reading this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The chilly wind blew through the night, sending it through to those who were still enjoying the night life. The stars were barely visible from all the city lights but they were still beautiful to look at. It was currently five minutes to midnight. Remus, Arthur and Francis stood near the entrance of the coliseum waiting for their mysterious guest. They made sure to bring a few guns to protect themselves in case it was a trap.

Pulling his jacket closer to him, Francis kept his eyes moving for any people moving towards them.

One minute until midnight. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The seconds passing by agonizingly slow, the three of them were pretty anxious to meet the mysterious person, but they masked it with faces of indifference. As they were looking at their surroundings, Francis spotted a man walking towards them.

"I think our mystery person is here," he speaks lowly.

"Don't mention anything until we know for sure it's not some passerby," Arthur commented. Both men nodded in agreement.

As the man came closer, they could see his features. He looked like he was Japanese, jet-black hair and golden-brown colored eyes. His suit looked like it was a dark blue, maybe even black. His trench coat was black and he walked confidently. When the man had reached the other three, he bowed slightly.

"Konnichiwa, I am glad that you three had made time to come and see me," he states curtly.

"Hello. Now I don't want to sound rude but why have you called us out here?" Remus replied a little suspiciously.

"I understand that you may not trust me but I have a proposition for you. Just give me a few minutes please," the man bowed deeply, his voice pleading.

Arthur had been watching the man closely to see how sincere he was being. Quickly closing his eyes, Arthur sighed then sternly looked at the Japanese man.

"Alright, we will listen to your proposition. However, if it doesn't appeal to us or this is some sort of trap, don't expect to live long."

The man had lifted his head up to look at Arthur, eyes showing hopefulness. And quickly bowed again.

"Arigato. My name is Kiku Honda and I am a secret agent. I am also currently tracking down the same man as you are. I was hoping we could negotiate an alliance between us," Kiku stated professionally.

"Interesting, but how do we know we can trust you?" Francis looked intently at Kiku, while Arthur and Remus nodded their head in agreement.

Standing straight, Kiku opened his jacket to pull out a large yellow envelope.

"Here is all the information that I had gathered while being undercover. I am positive this information will be very useful to you." Kiku stared blankly at the men in front of him. Arthur stepped forward cautiously, grabbing the envelope and opened it. His eyes widening, Arthur looked through the papers. Looking up, he smirked while passing the papers to the others.

"Well, it seems you have gathered much needed information for us. I am grateful. You said you wanted an alliance with us. If you have this alliance what is it that you want?"

"I want nothing in return. I just want to save my older brother as he is being held hostage somewhere by that man. If we agree to an alliance, I will act as a double agent and bring the information when you might need it." Kiku looked all three men in the eyes, showing how serious he was.

Remus stepped forward. "Please give us a few minutes to talk about this."

"Hai"

Kiku moved back a few feet, while Remus, Arthur, and Francis huddled together to discuss the proposition.

"I say we give him a chance. He did come out this far to seek us out," Francis stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, but we can't be positive that he came here of his own free will. He might have been ordered to come and find us," Arthur contradicted.

"I say we give him a chance. He did bring us some information that I am sure _that _man wouldn't want flying around," Remus reminded both men.

Coming to a conclusion, they turned towards Kiku as he was patiently waiting for them to finish. His face held no emotion but if they looked closely they could see that he was a little anxious and nervous for their answer.

"Alright. We will agree to your alliance. You bring us the necessary information and we will help look for your brother. We would also like to know the name of your brother in case we come across any information about him," Francis clearly states.

Kiku bowed deeply. "Arigato. I will not disappoint you. My brother is Wang Yao. I look forward to working with you."

The rest of the early morning was getting into the small details and contact information in case something came up. It seems this complication turned out to be a good thing.

* * *

"What should we play today, Alfie?"

Stopping the coloring he was doing, Alfred looked towards his twin. Matthew sat next to him hugging his bear and Alfred's rabbit. The stuffed animals were gifts from their fathers after their first mission. They haven't parted with them since then.

"Well, it's just us… so how about we go to the gardens to play tag!?"

"Ah. That sounds fun. We haven't played tag in a while."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

After cleaning up the mess in their bedroom, making it decently presentable, they grabbed their animals and headed out into the hallway. The pictures and art hanging on the wall never ceased to amaze the twins. They gave wide smiles to the passing servants who cautiously and nervously smiled back.

The sun was shining brightly, giving the twins a happy feeling. They loved the sun. They continued to the back gardens where the maze garden was located. This garden allowed them to practice their techniques and infiltration while chasing their prey. Most of the time they used some servants as the "prey" but other days like today, they had to use each other. It had been almost a week since their first mission and were waiting for another one to come up. But until then, they would enjoy the free time they had.

Lovino and Feliciano were currently spending time with their grandpa for a whole day at his work. Dad and Papa were busy with some paperwork and couldn't spend time with them. But at least they had each other.

"Okay Mattie. I'll be it. You'll get a 5 second head start, alright?"

Matthew nodded happily and set the animals down near Alfred. Without a sound, Matthew quickly proceeded to the inner area of the maze.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5!_

Grinning wildly, Alfred began the chase. Time to find his "prey".

In. Out. Left. Right. Forwards. Backwards.

The twins weaved through the whole garden, silent as the grave. Leaves rustled in the wind along with the quiet of the garden, gave it an eerie feeling. Alfred had currently stopped and crouched down, listening for any unusual sounds.

_Whoosh._

_There!_

Quickly, Alfred had spotted Matthew a few feet to the left, weaving in and out of the maze. Alfred was quickly catching up to his twin. The wind brushing past them. Closer. Closer. And closer. With one final sprint, Alfred tackled his twin to the ground. Both laughing as the game had ended.

"Haha. I caught you Mattie!" Alfred grinned happily.

He was currently sitting on top of his brother, while the other was laughing and struggling to break free.

"Haha. Alright, you won! Now get off Alfie!"

Pushing his brother off, Matthew sat up. The wind blew through their hair, their two–shaded colored eyes watching the birds fly intently. The silence was comfortable to each of them, they sat enjoying the peaceful day. Stuffed animals sitting close by. It was a peaceful day for them.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know it's not as long as the others but I didn't want to give too much away that will be present in the next chapter. I want to thank my beta reader LadyLazarus33! Please Review! I really like it when you guys comment on my story, it let's me know how well I am doing. Thank you for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Detours

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Remus. What do you mean you're having family come over?"

Arthur stared bewildered at the older man sitting in front of him. Francis was watching the two men amusedly but experienced the same thoughts that Arthur had just spoken. The three men had retreated onto the study to discuss events in private and were currently planning the boys' next mission until Remus mentioned that some distant relatives were coming to visit. That information did not sit well with the other two men.

Arthur glared intensely at Remus while he stared back, not showing any fear or submissiveness to the other man. The atmosphere was growing tense by the second that it could have been cut with a knife.

Minutes ticked by as the two engaged into their stare off. Francis watched with a steady gaze, saying nothing but deciding that this contest had gone on long enough, he cleared his throat.

"Arthur, Remus, we need to focus on giving the boys their mission. Now Remus would you care to explain the meaning of this sudden 'family gathering'?" Francis' annoyance clearly heard in his voice. This brought the other two move their eyes from each other to the Frenchmen sitting somewhat lazily in his chair.

Remus closed his eyes while taking deep breaths to calm himself down and rubbing his fingers on his temples in soothing circular motions. Minutes later when he was calm enough to handle dealing with the others, he began.

"It seems the parents of my deceased daughter-in-law have decided to come visit my grandsons. They had as they put it, 'Never seen their grandchildren after the death of their parents.' Actually I think they just want to annoy the hell out of me and find something wrong so they can take custody of them," Remus' voice showing a little irritation and anger.

"Wait a minute! Do they know about the twins' _differences_?" Francis asked in concern.

"Unfortunately, yes. Both have been sworn to keep it a secret, but both of those two don't know how to keep their mouths shut. I wouldn't be surprised if that woman let information slip from her blabbermouth. If unnecessary people know, we will have to send the boys to do a little _cleaning._"

The room fell into silence with the only sound of Remus looking through his drawers for a cigar and a match. As Remus was lighting up, Arthur had taken a pack of cigarettes and his favorite lighter from his pocket, took out two, and handed one to Francis. Soon the study was filled with large puffs of smoke and hung in the air like a fog, making everything hazy, but none of the occupants in the room minded.

"So what are we going to do?" Arthur's voice clip and sharp.

The question is hanging in the air, just as thick as the smoke present in the room. There are so many answers to that question but the occupants in the room are waiting for the others to speak instead.

Taking in a long inhale of tar, Francis slowly breathes out a long stream of smoke and places the cigarette between his fingers, dropping the ashes into a tray. Soon he chuckles, causing the others to look at him with a look that he quite can't place.

"Well, we could see what information has been slipped by this _blabbermouth _woman and possibly her husband, then we can stage an _accident _for them. The less people to know the better. I can call a very close friend of mine to help out as well." Francis' smirk is full of amusement and sadism.

The room is quiet for a few seconds with only the sound of breathing and puffing of smoke. Suddenly, it is shattered by laughter, coming from the other two men in the room. The laughter is hauntingly ominous and not the joyous one that many people make, this one is a silent agreement to the proposition.

The cigarette hangs lazily from Francis' mouth as he drapes an arm around his chair and crossing his legs. He just sits and watches the other men like a cat watching a mouse as they continue to laugh. It is quite amusing to watch them double over in laughter. Soon, both cease their laughter and give a mischievous smirk in return.

"Well, Well. I didn't think I would see this side of you again Francis. It has been such a long time," Arthur chuckled. Surprise was present on his face since the suggestion made earlier by Francis. Of course, it was to be expected that Francis' mischievous side would come back, but he didn't think so soon. Remus only breathed in the chemicals from the cigar as he watched the Frenchman, but quite pleased with the plan.

"I agree. Let's follow up with that plan. I am sure we can stage something so simple but complex that no one would think much of it and wouldn't go into investigation. And may I ask who this dear friend of yours is?" Remus voice full of excitement and curiosity.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

The name rang familiar to Remus, making him smile widely.

"What a small world! Antonio is actually a long distance relative of mine! Call him immediately to let him know of the plan."

"Of course."

"When are they scheduled to arrive?" Curiosity laced within Arthur's voice.

The happy and excited mood radiating off Remus dropped mildly to a little irritation. Before answering, the Italian placed the cigar back in his mouth and inhaled a large amount of chemicals, then slowly letting out a sigh along with thick amounts of smoke, "They are supposed to arrive in three days. I just found out yesterday. Apparently, they had this visit planned for a while, but decided to tell me last minute." He huffed in annoyance and anger.

"Don't worry so much Remus. Soon you will no longer have any more annoying and bothersome in-laws," Arthur smirked, soon followed by everyone in the room. The occupants in the room continued with their business, planning for the next mission and somewhat unexpected guests.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Francis' patience is wearing thin as the call seemed to be ignored for the third time in a row. The view from the balcony in his room makes him relax a little, at the beautiful scenery of the gardens. A cigarette hung lazily from his mouth until he blew out a long stream of smoke.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_Hola! How's it going amigo?"_

"Bonjour Antonio. Next time answer the damn phone faster." Francis growled.

"Sheesh. Did Arthur dump you or something?"

"You're not funny. I need a favor."

Francis got up from his seat by the balcony to stretch his legs, waiting for Antonio's reply.

"What is it?"

"Remus is having some… family issues and wanted to know if you are available to help…_ take care _of them."

"It will be my pleasure. Expect me in a few days, week at most. Adios."

The line went dead, Francis placed his phone back in his pocket, taking a long inhale of chemicals. A knock sounded against his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Arthur carrying a tray of food.

"I brought your lunch since I figured you would be busy with business."

"Thank you Arthur."

Neither said anymore as Arthur placed the tray on a dresser and walked towards the Frenchman. The wind blew gently, ruffling their hair slightly. Blue and green eyes gazed out into the gardens, enjoying the moment of peace.

Arthur reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette as Francis brought out his lighter. The clicking noise of the lighter was the only sound present in the room. Arthur placed the cigarette between his lips, breathing in and slowly breathing out a long stream of smoke.

"Did he agree?"

"Yes. He will arrive in a few days."

Nothing else needed to be said, so the two adults continued to smoke their cigarettes and watch the birds fly by.

Another pawn has moved.

* * *

Rain. It fell heavily, creating a dreary picture. The vibrant colors of the world turned into many shades of gray. A black car headed towards the Vargas' Mansion, carefully minding the wet and slippery road. It is only a few minutes away from its destination and as soon as the car parks in front, the butler Miguel comes out with an umbrella to welcome the new guests.

The chauffeur opened the back door, holding an umbrella out over the open door so the passengers would not become soaked. A short chubby man steps out first, with his black hair slicked back, wearing a black business suit and a long beige trench coat. His brown eyes showed criticism for anything that was remotely _unacceptable. _

Soon a dainty black gloved hand set itself into the chauffeur's open palm. Next a pair of black high heeled shoes placed themselves outside the car, followed by the rest of the body of the next passenger. The woman was about two inches taller than her husband and wearing a fur coat and a matching vintage hat. The coat was a light golden brown, covering most of her body. Her green eyes pierced the soul of any who dared to look at them and bright red lips that are pressed into a thin line. Her blonde hair was pinned back into a bun on the lower part of her head.

Miguel quickly strode over them, covering them from the rain as the driver moved towards the trunk to grab the luggage.

"Good day Mr. And Mrs. González. The master is waiting for your arrival in the library." Miguel curtly said. As soon as they entered the warm and dry house, a maid was quick to gather their coats and hats. Then the butler led the way to the library where they would be welcomed by the Master.

The walk was quiet but no one was willing to break the silence. The door to the library soon appeared, which Miguel knocked to let the Master know that he was there.

"Come in."

Miguel entered first to open the door wider to announce the arrival of the González couple. Remus was currently reading on a small sofa when they entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. González have arrived sir."

"Thank you. Please bring some coffee and if we need anything else, I will call for you."

"Understood, sir."

Miguel shuts the door, leaving the room to become eerily quiet and tense. Mrs. González looks around with her green eyes and mouth sneering at anything and everything.

"Hmph. I see you still have terrible taste in decorating, Remus." Her words are cold and rude, with an attitude of- _I am better than you. _

"I still see that _you _are the same old woman, even if you are wearing nice younger looking clothes, Vanessa." His words unamused and slightly irritated even as a smirk is present on his features.

The two rival each other with glares, green clashing into brown, until Remus gazes over to the chubby man of a husband. The man looks at Remus with his nose stuck up in the air.

"Remus, we will make this quick and short. We demand to see our grandchildren."

No one speaks, even as the butler Miguel had come back with their drinks. All of them sit and gather their drinks into their hands, the three persons stare off continues, until Remus pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I understand _why _both of you are present here, _but I _want to _know _why now of all times?" The accusatory tone is enough to make the other two flinch subtly but doesn't go unnoticed by Remus. Vanessa's sneer gets deeper and her faces lightly turns red from anger.

"How dare you! We just want to see them and you go and accu-"

"You're hiding something."

The look in Remus' eyes is starting to unnerve the González couple, if just slightly.

"W-what?! W-what are you talking about?! You're just stalling so we won't see Lovino and Feliciano!"

"Remus, we _demand _to see _our _grandchildren." Mr. González voice –_ let us see them or I'll find some way to make your life Hell – _is calm and deadly.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

The clock is the noise heard throughout the library besides the subtle breathing of everyone present. Soon, small chuckling escapes from Remus' mouth startling the couple.

"Hmm. I think- No- _I know _that you both are hiding something. I don't know what exactly- _yet- _but I will find out. Mark my words. But I will call for _MY _grandchildren to see you."

The possessiveness of the young teens angers the couple even more but try to hide it with strained smiles that might be hurting their faces. Now all they have to do is wait.

* * *

"Fratello, why do you think grandpa wants to see us?"

"I don't know, dammit. And stop clinging to me!"

"But Fratello! I just-"

"But nothing! Let go!"

"No! I want to hug you!"

The young Italians' cries could be heard through most of the house as they headed towards the large library in the large mansion. All too soon, they reached their destination and knock on the door, although their loud voices had alerted their presence much sooner.

"Let go already, dammit!"

"B-b-but Fratello!"

"You can hug me later! Alright dammit!"

"Ah! Thank you, Lovi!"

Without bothering to knock again, the two entered the door. The adults immediately ceased their discussion, turning towards them. The Gonzalez couple quickly stood up, planning to envelope them into a hug. However, before they could, the twins completely ignored them and hurried over to their grandfather.

"Ve~ grandpa, what did you need us for?"

The González couple clenched their hands at the endearment that the teens were showing to Remus.

"Now boys, I want you to meet your _other _grandparents." The smile is strained as Remus introduces the twins to the other people in the room.

"Lovino, Feliciano, the last time we saw you was when both of you just a few months old." Vanessa cooed.

The twins were defensive and watched the other people warily but nodded to greet them. The silence and tense atmosphere was not helping anyone to be calm.

_This meeting is going to be very long, _thought Remus.

* * *

**So another chapter has been finished. Yes! Now that the semester has ended for me I am trying to update more regularly. Also, I wanted to mention that I decided to leave the FrUk relationship ambiguous, so you, the readers, can either see them together or not. I understand that not everybody ships them together and I respect their opinions. Also, I wrote it that way because I suck at writing romance.**

**Thank you LadyLazarus33 for being my Beta Reader. **

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Tug of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The long hallway is empty of any workers, allowing the two shadows to move freely around. Occasionally, they look around their surroundings, making sure no one is coming and staying out of the cameras view. Their eyes keep a look out for their destination, keeping their weapons close and ready, soon they will meet their target.

The large office door is just ahead and the targets grin to themselves, and begin to back track. They need to be out of view in order to surprise them. They look on the walls of the hallway, noticing an air vent large enough to fit them.

Earnestly, they unscrew the vent cover and proceed to climb through, careful to not drag their weapons too loudly. It is dark inside until they see another vent leading to light and hear a voice. Quickly, one of them peaks into the room and smile widely that they had made it inside the office where their target is currently sitting at his desk.

The one peaking signals to the other.

"Alfie, target has been spotted." Matthew whispers.

"Alright. Is he alone?"

"Yes. Currently. We need to hurry."

"Alright. Hurry and unscrew it."

Matthew nods and quickly and efficiently removes the vent cover and quietly lowers it to the floor with his hockey stick. While keeping his eyes trained on their oblivious target, Matthew quietly exits the vent followed by his brother.

They sneak behind the man, blissfully unaware that his life is in danger. Grinning madly, they raise their weapons. Alfred quickly, starts up the chainsaw, effectively, scaring the man into almost having a heart attack. When he is about to turn around, Matthew immediately places his saber hockey stick against the man's neck.

"Heehee. We found you…." They both cooed eerily behind him.

The twins notice that he is moving his hand under the desk to probably press a button to call security. Unfortunately for him, Alfred puts his chainsaw just centimeters above the man's fingers, threatening to cut them off if he moves his hand anymore.

"Tsk. Tsk. A mouse can't call for his friends when the cats have him trapped. That's against the rules." Alfred grins widely.

The man is nervous but hides it under a calm façade. "Who are you and what do you want." His deep voice echoing throughout the office.

Neither twin say anything for a few minutes, making the man wonder if they are just pranking him or if they are real assassins.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Alfred playfully asks his twin.

"Dad is always saying that we need to be gentlemen when meeting new people." Matthews plays back.

"But we decided we won't tell you." They both smile widely, though they are still in the man's blind spot.

"What do you want?" the man's voice becoming stern and slightly angered at their toying.

"Aww. You're no fun." Alfred pouts. "The others that we played with had better reactions than you."

"I'm not here for games. I want to know what you want."

The stern tone is a put off for the twins.

"We don't want to play with you anymore." Matthew grumbles. "So we'll just take what we came for."

Before the man could ask any more questions, he was quickly gagged, and his hands roughly tied behind his back. He struggled to break free but the twins were much stronger than him.

"Hey! Why don't I break his arms and legs so he can't escape!?" Alfred exclaims amusedly.

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

Pain shot through the man's arms and legs, making him cry out in pain, but it was muffled by the thick rag. As they were getting ready to escape with the man in tow, a woman came in, surprise and fear in her posture.

Immediately, she tried to get away but Alfred and Matthew clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams and roughly dragged her into the room. Immediately closing the door and quickly, grab some more rope. Before she could be tied up, she grabbed a gun and tried to shoot the twin closest to her.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Matthew stabbed her in her gut while Alfred gagged her to muffle the cries of pain. He stabbed her again in her stomach and legs. The man cried out for the woman as the twins dropped the bleeding woman onto the floor. Blood pooled around her, life and color dimming from her eyes as she uselessly and painfully watched the man get dragged away down the fire escape. Darkness followed close after, no longer would she awaken.

* * *

The cold night air seeped into Arthur's bones while he tried to make himself warmer. Green eyes were on constant alert, watching for any witnesses nearby and his sons. He pulled his coat tighter around his neck as Francis casually leaned against the car, smoking.

"Do not worry Arthur. The boys will be here any minute."

"I'm not worried."

The Frenchman smirked at the obvious lie that both saw through. Just as he was about to retort, he glimpsed to his right and saw their sons running towards them. Smiles and target in hand. Immediately, Francis dropped his cigarette and put it out while Arthur quickly ushered them to the car. The man was unceremoniously thrown into the back seat with the twins keeping an eye on him. Francis went into the driver's side and Arthur on the passenger, and sped off before anyone could witness anything.

The man is in pain and unsuccessfully tries to break free but his broken limbs make it impossible. The adults smirk at the man tied up in the back.

"I'm very proud of you boys. Were there any complications?" Arthur asks proudly and curiously.

"Just one. A woman came into the office just as we were about to leave-"Alfred began.

"-So we quickly grabbed and tried to gag her-"Matthew cuts in.

"But she grabbed her gun and tried to shoot-"

"-Then I quickly stabbed her in the gut and legs with my hockey stick-"

"-She's dead now."

"And no one saw us!" they chorus.

The adults beam at their children and nod in approval.

The man's vision is blurring, dark spots in his sight. He can no longer make out the words coming out of his kidnappers' mouth, sounding like gibberish. He feels rough movement like they are trying to keep him awake but it is no use. The darkness is calling his name.

* * *

Darkness. That is all the man can see, thinking that he had been blinded but soon realizes that he has been blindfolded and gagged. He is tied to a chair, the ropes rubbing and burning his skin when he tries to struggle free. His broken limbs in pain and numb at the same time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He stops when he hears a voice in front of him. From the accent he can tell that the person is a British male. More footsteps are coming closer, unfortunately, he can't tell how many people are present. Roughly, the blindfold and gag are removed.

The light blinds him for just a moment. When his eyes adjust, he notices other people in the same situation. Three other men and two women. Each are tied to a chair and facing to make a semicircle. He recognizes them as other CEOs of companies that are working with each other in some way or another. The abductees look around and come to the conclusion that they are in some type of warehouse.

"Alright, everyone. I am glad all of you could attend this _gathering_, "Arthur smiles innocently.

Another man is present and smiles like he knows a secret and won't be telling anytime soon. The _guests _glare hatefully at their captors, though both completely ignore it.

"Now then, here's the deal. You answer any of our questions and cooperate, we might let you free. If you choose to be uncooperative, well… let's just say… you better have your successors already picked because you'll need it." Arthur smirks.

"Let's begin!" Francis claps.

"George Johnson, Elizabeth Towers, Mark Armstrong, Jasmine Martinez, Charles Marshall. Big investments for a man that we are hunting. Each powerful in their own ways, yet resourceful. So we will start with you Mr. Johnson." Arthur Starts.

Mr. Johnson was an older man but held himself proudly despite the situation. He huffed and glared at the two men standing in front.

"I needn't tell you anything."

"Oh but Monsieur, if you don't, you'll just have to answer to our children. And they are very…_ playful _when it comes to their new toys," Francis cooed.

"Hmph. A bunch of children don't scare me. And you call yourself kidnappers." He sneered smugly.

The others chuckled in amusement as well. Neither Arthur nor Francis lost their smiles, in fact, they grew wider and more sadistic. This sent chills down their spines, an ominous feeling coming over them.

"We'll only ask this once… where is your benefactor's main headquarters? And who are the other high ranking people involved?" Arthur questioned with a threatening tone.

"Why should we tell you anything?!" A woman with short auburn hair yelled. Her blue eyes glared stubbornly at Arthur and Francis. The others quickly agreeing.

"Miss Elizabeth, you have just doomed yourself and the rest of your colleagues." Arthur sighed then smirked towards the Frenchman. "Francis please call our children and tell them to make an entrance."

Footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse, as Francis left. Arthur pulled out a chair from nearby and began to sit down while humming.

"Why did you capture us?" the other woman, Jasmine asked coldly. Her brown eyes stared at Arthur cold and calculating. Her wavy black hair brought out her bright red lipstick. Arthur payed no mind, infuriating her.

"I asked, Why did you capture us?" she hisses.

Arthur gives her a knowing smirk, making her even angrier. Slowly he gets up from his seat, walking proudly, an aura of dominance radiates from him. A deep growl erupts from deep within her throat, quickly, he grabs her face with his hand.

"Feisty, aren't you Miss Jasmine."

"I will destroy you!"

"Sorry my dear, but the only ones who will be destroyed, will be you five." Arthur chuckles darkly as they glare at each other.

Footsteps are approaching, snapping the two out of their glaring contest. Arthur moves away just as Francis comes back into view.

"They are coming."

Those are the only words spoken, until all the lights shut off and only one turns back on. The only light shines on the two captors and the other five people. The tied up guests watch the darkness wearily, making the hairs on the neck stand on end. All is silent until a loud roar echoes throughput the darkened place, startling the five people.

"Hehehe…"

The laughter echoes eerily all around them.

"Come on loves, don't you want to play with your new toys?"

The amused tone from the Englishman, earns him heated glares from the abductees. Time seems to slow down as the five CEOs wait for the children, none showing any fear.

"Papa, May we play with them?"

The shy tone relaxes the leaders, chuckling in amusement at the so called deadly children. Arthur and Francis only nod, then the loud roar comes back. Two shadows move around, all are watching for the next move. Soon two teens come out of the shadows with their weapons, freezing the leaders in their chairs.

Alfred and Matthew grin widely, sharp teeth gleaming like their weapons. Eyes focused onto their prey.

"Are those the punks who broke my limbs!" Mark Armstrong yelled angrily. The other leaders looked between Mark and the grinning teens.

"Yeah! You're no fun! We don't like you! Dad can I kill him already? He's annoying." Alfred huffed in annoyance with Matthew nodding in agreement.

"Non, we need information from them first." Francis says sternly.

"Yes Papa."

"Now back to business. We want answers to our questions." Arthur coldly states.

"I refuse to answer, you'll have to just kill me." Charles Marshall defied.

Charles hazel eyes showed defiance and stubbornness, even in his old age, he acted proudly. The others followed his example and held their noses in the air, defiance surrounding all of them.

"_Tch. _Guess will just go with plan B." Arthur said irritated. "Alright, Alfred and Matthew it's time to play with them now."

The twins brightened and ran to Charles because he was being mean to their fathers.

"What an old guy. Hehehe…."

"Alfie! Don't be mean because he is all wrinkles and bones!"

Charles spluttered in shock. He was old but he had hardly any wrinkles and looked good for his age. Arthur and Francis couldn't help snickering at the man's shocked expression.

"Let the games begin!" the twins chorus. Their Cheshire grins sending chills down all of their spines.

"Welcome to Hell." Arthur and Francis simultaneously grin as the captured are freed from their ropes and the lights go off.

* * *

The first class was quiet, passengers talking quietly with each other, except for one. The sound of the plane engine murmuring among the clouds, barely heard within the compartment. Flight attendants walk by every couple of minutes checking on their guests.

Antonio sat relaxing in his seat looking out the window. His green eyes focused on the clouds in the sky. A smirk appeared on his face as he recalled the previous phone call with some…_ associates. _

*flashback*

"_Antonio. We would appreciate it if you could help us with something. We need to get rid of some people."_

_Antonio smirked at the distressed tone of the woman and her husband on the other side. Gradually, he kept folding some shirts into his suitcase while listening to the call._

"_Si, I understand. And who are these people I need to get rid of mi amigos?" he asked good naturedly._

"_This is serious Antonio. Those twins will get us a great deal of money for the boss. We are counting on you."_

"_Si, Si, I know. Don't worry. So tell me who is the person needed to be… taken care of."_

"_Remus Romulus Vargas."_

_Antonio's eyes went wide when he heard the name. Then he started laughing maniacally, startling the speaker on the other side._

"_Antonio! What is so funny!?" the woman angrily asks._

_The Spaniard ceases his laughter and runs his fingers through his hair._

"_Nothing. I will be there in a few days. You have nothing to worry about." He chirps happily._

"_Very well. We will be expecting you soon. Goodbye."_

"_Adios."_

_Antonio hung up the phone, staring at the number that had just called him. He placed his cell phone on the dresser next to his bed while he continued to pack._

*End flashback*

Antonio chuckled to himself as he thought how both sides called him to end each other. His green eyes hardened and a malicious smile became present.

_Now to see which side will win this game of Tug of War._

* * *

**Another chapter has been finished! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story or any of my other stories in awhile. I've ben taking care of my three younger siblings since school let out. And let me tell you when your the oldest and there's a 17 yr old, an 11 yr old and a 5 yr old, Chaos happens. So I haven't had much time to write while making sure WWIII doesn't happen at my house.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to thank my Beta Reader LadyLazarus33!**

**PLEASE Review! They inspire and motivate me!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
